Naruto Rising
by LordSlug700
Summary: What If Jiraiya didn't take Naruto on the 2 and half year trip.But Naruto went by himself for 3 years and became a GOD. Soft spoken GOD-LIKE Naurto/SamuixHarem


Naruto Rising 10/27/12

Naruto Namikaze was walking to Konaha with his wife Samui Namikaze who was walking right beside her beloved husband. Right beside them was Kurama or the nine tail fox, what most people know her as. Currently she was in her human form. She was about 15 maybe 16. She stood about 5'4 with High B's low C's size breast. She had long red hair that were a few inches away from here rear witch was not very big but had a good size is and it was plump. She wore a white battle komodo with read out lines. The komodo had a short skirt that went to mid-thigh. On the bottom of the sleeves of she had a red and white ying yang symbol. She also had long white socks with white ninja sandals. She also was hiding her fox ear and nine tails with a invisible technique. "So Naruto-kun we should be about 30 minute till the front gate said, Kurama." "Why are in a hurry to go back to the place where you got sealed, if it was me I would refuse to go back", said a black hair boy how was on the other side of Naruto. "Shut the hell up Ryujin nobody asked you yelled," Kurama. They both started to grow at each other. "Would you two stop fighting with each other," said Naruto in a calm soft fatherly voice. "Our I'll have to stop you two from fighting", said Samui in a monologue voice which made the two teens stop with shivers going down there backs. Thank you ui-chan", said Naruto. "Of Naru-kun", said Samui in a sweet voice as she kissed him on the check and the continue walking. As Naruto and the gang continued the black haired boy started to daydream, the name of this black haired boy was Ryujin and he was Naruto summoning animal. The boy looked about 18 he wore a black leather vampire style jacket with black leather skinny leg pants and a sliver belt with spikes also hi wrist bands were spikey. He also carried a katana on his back and wore steal toe boots. You see Ryujin is a dragon just like the three legendary sannie with their summoning contracts he was found by Naruto he was really glad that Naruto found him and wanted him to sign his contract. You see the truth is Ryujin was a very lonely person growing up he was always treated above everyone else even though he didn't want that. Being the son of the former dragon king he didn't have any friend's only servants. But all the years he spent training to become the next lord of dragons didn't go to waste. His father dragon form only came in handy when the summoner was in a water battle with another opponent. He was completely useless when there was only land and there was no water to be found so the summoner was up a creak without a paddle. But through Ryujin training he found that he could transform form a sea dragon to a land dragon at will this would allow Naruto to fight in water, air and ground know problem this gave him the advantage over all the other summoning animals.

Ryujin really liked Naruto, Samui, and Kurama. They were like family to him and the only friends he ever had Naruto was like brother you can always count on. Samui was a big sister that made sure you were always on your best behavior. Kurama was the sister that you enjoy one minute and the next you want to kill. But to him they were his friends and family and he hope it would stay that way.

As Ryujin was thinking about his past Kurama was the same. Throughout the three years Naruto and Kurama have become very close. It has got to the point where Kurama has fallen in love with the young blonde man but she hopes that Samui would allow here to share. But that thought was for some other time. But she was happy that she got to know Naruto instead of just keeping here self from him. Thanks to him he unlocked powers that she even didn't know that she had. Such as Fire throw, Fire bolt, Pyrokiness, Fox Fire, Fire Blast Ignite, Fire Tornado. All of this new power has boosted the nine tailed demon to the level that can match the ten tails. "**Thank you Naruto for everything**", thought the demon fox girl.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, as the mid-day sun shone over the village. There was a slight breeze rustling through the entire area, cooling the slightly warm temperature and allowing the many trees that were located all around the village to gently sway. Many shops were open as merchants sold their wares, while civilians and ninja alike bought them. Teenagers were lounging around the cafés and restaurants, discussing the latest gossip or news. All together it was a very peaceful and calm day.

Said peace was soon shattered as a black cat raced down the street, dodging civilians left and right as it weaved in between their legs; the cat was moving so fast one might think the hounds of hell were chasing it. Of course this could be a fairly accurate analogy, except rather than hounds it was three genin who were chasing it. The one in front had spiky brown hair and was wearing a blue scarf, his name was Konohamaru Sarutobi. The other male in the squad who was slightly to the left of Konohamaru, was wearing glasses and had a perpetually runny nose, this boy was called Udon. The last of the three was a female, she had orange hair done up in twin pigtails and a large blush that spread across her face, this girls name was Moegi. Together these three formed what had become known as the Konohamaru corps, a name which they had gained in their younger days.

The three continued chasing the cat; eventually taking to the roofs until they managed to corner it in an alley. Said feline hissed and snarled, in an attempt to scare the three away. It was all in vain however as Konohamaru pounced on the creature, finally managing to pin its limbs to its body. Moegi pushed a button on her head set letting their sensei know that their mission was complete. However some time during this discussion the cat had gotten loose, and soon enough Konohamaru's screams were heard throughout the village. Konohamaru grinned like a madman, as he watched the cat they had just caught get squeezed to death by its owner, one Madame Shinji who was the wife of the fire Daimyo. This was the only consolation he ever got when taking this mission; he really couldn't even understand why they got this mission anyways, since it never let him show off his skills. Hopefully their sensei would let them go on another C rank mission soon; otherwise the spiky haired genin was sure he would go crazy.

Once the Daimyo left with her nearly choked to death cat, Ebisu turned on his team with a scowl. It was not long until he began to berate them for the mission, listing off all of their faults in painful detail. He ended telling them that the mission had taken way to long, and that they would be doing it over again as soon as it came back up.

"But Sensei," Moegi said as she tried to defend her team, "you know how hard it is to catch that cat. With all the times we've done it, I'm pretty sure that cat is used to running away."

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses," Ebisu said with a scowl, as he pushed his sun glasses up his nose with two fingers. "This just proves to me that you need more training, since you obviously lack the proper skills necessary to perform this mission."

This however was the wrong thing to say to Konohamaru, who soon became indignant. They had gotten this mission so many times it wasn't fair, in fact he was sure that they had gotten this mission more times than any other team. Sitting on the floor the young Sarutobi began to complain, stating that these missions were too lame and he could not show off his awesome skills with such boring missions. Of course this had the consequence of getting one Iruka Umino to yell at the genin, claiming that you could only take C rank missions after you had done a certain number of D ranks. Tsunade seconded this, telling them that they had to work harder if they wanted to get higher ranking missions.

Of course this still did not sit well with Konohamaru who turned around, showing his back to the Hokage as he crossed his arms. "I can't keep doing such boring missions, after all I'm gonna be the Nanidaime (Seventh) Hokage!"

Tsunade gained an amused smirk as she looked at Konohamaru, who reminded her of another indignant brat she had known. "Oh and who may I ask is gonna be the Rokudaime (sixth)?" Tsunade asked in a curious voice.

"Why Naruto-nii-san of course!"

Everyone was quiet when they heard that, it had been Three years since Naruto had left. Tsunade and the others had to wonder what Naruto would be like when he got back; they just put it behind them and thought he would be the same old silly Naruto they knew he would be the same Naruto they had known before he left. Ow boy they would be so wrong.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**_

As the day wore on 4 figures emerged from the forests of Konoha, they entered the gate and stopped. The one on the left was fairly tall, standing in the middle was 6'3 and hiss's body had a muscular athletic build so he had great sized muscles. They were bigger than most ninja and civilians in the element nation. They weren't as big as the Raikage but Naruto had more definition to his. Most Ninja males didn't even have six are any muscles definition. But with Naruto you could see six pack very well. Also he had a ripped back Biceps triceps tights calf and chests. He wore a Red Nike dri-fit and of Khaki slim fit pants with a pair of red and white Air Jordan 1's. On the left of him was his wife Samui how stood at 5'10 with nice strong arms you can see the Biceps and Triceps definition. She had DD sized Brest with nice curves and a flat stomach. She had so nice hips and big and firm butt the complement her hips. Her tights were thick. (Thick of Chung LI tights) and toned calf's. All in all she had a smoken hot body. Samui was wearing a white tee shirt with a black Nike female thermal Jacket half way zipped, she also wore a pair black Nike Legend slim yoga pants, and a pair of vans Denim slip-on pro shoes. On the right of her was Kurama and on the left of Naruto was Ryujin. Letting their eyes roam over the village. Bond male had a smile on his face but turned upset when he remembered how people treated as if he would never be a great ninja. They didn't even go searching for him. He didn't get rid of the toad contract till last year's so they could have had Jiraiya to come and get him two years before but they didn't even bother. "They still must think I'm just a brat", Naruto sighed. Samui knew how Naruto was treating when he was young. They thought he was a no good brat that couldn't do anything. This really made her angry she couldn't understand how Naruto could still put up with these people. But really was shocked her was that he still had a loving hart for the people of this village. Well that was the best thing about him he had a hart of gold. Samui, Ryujin, and Kurama know that so gentle that he wouldn't hurt a fly but they also knew that Naruto had strength of a god. They've see his power to many times in the past. Even though he has great powers he still acts as if he just a normal guy. "Kurama can you take Ryujin around the village and show him a round so me and Ui-chan can spend some time together", said Naruto. Kurama nodded knowing that is has been a wile scene the two lovers had time together. After the other two left Naruto gave Samui his foxy grin and wrapped an arm around her waist. And that…is how Sakura found the duo. "Naruto?" Naruto grinned, when he saw his former teammate, "Oh! Hey Sakura." The trio turned to see…a naked brunette waving at group. Naruto frowned (because Samui was familiar with his Sexy jutsu), Samui glared at the 'streaker' and unconsciously clenched her fist, and Sakura just stared at the 'girl' in shock.

A puff of smoke later and the girl was replaced with Konohamaru. "Hey Boss, how'd that one look?" Samui actually visibly relaxed when she saw the 'streaker' was just some kid using the perverted jutsu that Naruto had come up with.

Naruto just gave a slight chuckle, noticing Moegi and Udon nearby. "Konohamaru, I've outgrown that jutsu…and you shouldn't use it either." Sakura was shocked at the statement. It seemed to her that Naruto really had matured over the last few years. "Besides, if you act more mature, you can get a girlfriend" said Naruto. "You don't what to be a sad pervert that wasted his youth trying to get one girls that never wanted him and she didn't even have the nerve to tell him that she see him as only a friend but instead let him chase after her and grow old and without a family to raise just like her," said Naruto. Konohamaru and Sakura titled there head because they didn't know how 2 people he was talking about. At the same time Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were also wandering how he was talking they would ask later but when they arrived to see Naruto wrap his arm around the blond women again. Just as Jiraiya was about to ask how the women was he was cut off by said women. "I'm Naruto's wife", she said with a smile and the both of them kissed each other on the lips Shocking everyone there.

**Updates **

**Well that's chapter 1 or Naruto Rising I thinks this has the chance to be a pretty good story**

Now for my other story I'll get back to it later there are some things in the story that I need to fix but that for later. Right now I'm really happy with this one hopeful it should be about 20 chapters. I really have high hopes for this story. Also sorry for not giving a full Bio on all the charters in the begin I just touch base with then I didn't even explain how Naruto and Samui meet and how they ended up married all of this will be explained in filler/Flashback chapters. I want to do this instead of in the story so when I write out the chapter I don't need to make a rough draft for normal story and flashbacks so it can be easy on me. I think around chapter 3 I'll do my first flashback chapter. Also about Naruto and Samui wearing modern clothing that will be explained in the flashback chapters. So remember to PM me I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. And go to YouTube and check out my page it's (Jasperkid4life) and I would really like if you everyone would subscribe. If u leave me a message on YouTube and I get a lot of responses then ill post update videos on YouTube. Views then I will Thax Catch U Later.


End file.
